danballfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Malline:SR Stage Navigation
Code section Edit this section to modify the template code. } ! style="text-align:center; width: 60%; padding:0px 5px;" colspan="3"| | style="text-align:right; width: 20%; padding:0px 5px; vertical-align: top;" rowspan="2"| |'next:' |}} |- ! style="text-align:center; padding:0px 5px;" colspan="3"| | |World Map}} |- ! colspan="5" style="padding: 0px;" | | }} desc none }} |- !colspan="5" style="padding: 0px 5px;"|list of stages: |- |} Usage Syntax: Yes, that's everything you have to do! Just include this on a page which has exactly the same title as one of the stages. Maintaining this template Structure of this template This template consists of the main code on this page and also has code on several subpages: * Template:SR Stage Navigation/Current Stage Position * Template:SR Stage Navigation/Stage List * Template:SR Stage Navigation/Stage Exists * Template:SR Stage Navigation/Previous Stage * Template:SR Stage Navigation/Next Stage * Template:SR Stage Navigation/Version Title * Template:SR Stage Navigation/Stage Color * Template:SR Stage Navigation/Text Color The template uses one external template: * Template:SR Image Map Stage Positions To update the template it should only be necessary to edit these subpages and one other used template. The template uses only two images: * Image:Stickman Word Map.gif * Image:SR World Map.png How to temporarily update the navigation without updating the image and the positions If you only want to add a new stage to this template without updating the image and the position you can do the following: # Go to subpage Template:SR Stage Navigation/Stage List and follow the instuctions how to update the navigation list of all stages. # Do not change the version number! The map is still of the old version, therefore you should not change the displayed version number. # Finally include the template on the new stage page and you are done. This is only a temporary solution! You should follow the instuction in next section How to fully update the template as soon as you find some time to do it right. How to fully update the template If you want to add a new stage to this template you have to do the following steps: # Obtain an old image of the world map to compare the position of each stage, in case of any changes. # Create an image with the new World Map, and edit it to remove the stick figure. Make sure it has the same size as the old image. # Update the image Image:SR_World_Map.png with your new version. # Find the the pixel position of all new or changed stages on the world map. # Go to the external Template:SR Image Map Stage Positions and follow the instuctions how to update the list of clickable regions on the world map. Note that this may also affect other templates, which should get updated as well. # Go to the subpage Template:SR Stage Navigation/Current Stage Position and follow the instuctions how to update the list for the positions for the stickman marker. # Go to subpage Template:SR Stage Navigation/Stage List and follow the instuctions to update the navigation list of all stages. # Go to the subpage Template:SR Stage Navigation/Stage Exists and follow the instuctions to update the list of all existing stages. # Go to the subpage Template:SR Stage Navigation/Previous Stage and follow the instuctions to update the predecessors of the stages. Keep in mind that you have to change every new stage and also their neighbours. # Go to the subpage Template:SR Stage Navigation/Next Stage and follow the instuctions to update the successors of the stages. Keep in mind that you have to change every new stage and also their neighbours. # If there is a new stage with a special interface color, first find out the hexadecimal color code. Then go to the subpage Template:SR Stage Navigation/Stage Color and follow the instuctions to update the list of colors. # If the interface color is of a dark shade, go to Template:SR Stage Navigation/Text Color and follow the instructions to change the text font from black to white. # Go to the subpage Template:SR Stage Navigation/Version Title and follow the instuctions to update the version number. # Make sure you didn't forget to do one of the steps above! # Finally include the template on the new stage page and you are done. Comments for Coders The position of the stickman is adjusted starting from the stage position by 8 pixel to the left, and 22 pixel to the top. The 8 pixels correspond to the center position of the stickman in the stickman image (Stickman Word Map.gif), messured from the left border. The 22 pixel correspond to the sum of the height of the stickman image, which is 19 pixel, and the half size of the red and white stage marker dots, which are 6x6 pixel (19 + (6/2) = 22). Selection of the right stage is based on the variable , which is also used on all subpages of this template.